gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo All-Stars: Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong will apperar in Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. His in-game rival is Fox. Attributes DK is a powerhouse in almost every sense of the word. He is very powerful at close rang and his arms are so long he has decent melee range. However, despite having two projectiles, he excels best at close range and may have a rough time getting there due to his very slow speed. He also cannot jump terribly high, making him a strict ground fighter. Moveset Y Attacks Y,Y- Monkey Fists (Does a quick cross punch followed by a short right uppercut) Forward + Y- Headbutt (A sideways headbutt that sends foe straight into the ground; super armor during startup) Up + Y- Upward Swat (Swats above his head) Down + Y- Low Swat (Swats at foe's feet) Air Y- Monkey Foot (Back kicks in front of him) Air Forward + Y- Air Headbutt (same as grounded version except that it causes bounce on hit) Air Up + Y- Air Upward Swat (same as grounded version) Air Down + Y- Hammer Knuckle (Puts both fists together over his head, then does a powerful axe handle smash) X Attacks X- Giant Punch (Twirls left fist eleven times or if X is pressed again, full charge can be stored) Forward + X- Hand Clap (Claps hands in front of him) Up + X- Upper Clap (Claps hands above his head) Down + X- Hand Slap (Slaps ground mercilessly; can be mashed) Air X- Air Giant Punch (same as grounded version; slows descent; continues charging even if DK touches the ground; airborne punch doesn't recover until grounded) Air Forward + X- Air Hand Clap (same as grounded version Air Up + X- Air Upper Clap (same as grounded version) Air Down + X- Air Hand Slap (Drops like a stone with no forward momentum, then proceeds with slapping the ground mercilessly; can be mashed) A Attacks A- Coconut Gun (Fires a shot from his coconut gun from Donkey Kong 64; repeatable) Forward + A- Barrel (Rolls a barrel forward) Up + A- Vine Swing (Swings forward on a vine with a kick) Down + A- Spinning Kong (Spins around with arms extended; can move during active frames) Air A- Air Coconut Gun (same as grounded version; fires downward at an angle; repeatable) Air Forward + A- Air Barrel (same as grounded version; succumbs to gravity) Air Up + A- Air Vine Swing (same as grounded version) Air Down + A- Air Spinning Kong (same as grounded version; travels upward slightly; doesn't recover until grounded) Throws Right Stick + Sideways- Come With Me (Carries foe on back like a barrel and walks forward a specified distance until reaching a ledge before tossing foe across the screen) Right Stick + Up- Vertical Fling (Swings arm back before tossing foe upward) Right Stick + Down- Slam (Uses one hand to slam foe to the ground) Supers Level 1- Barrel Cannon (Uses a barrel cannon to launch himself forward a specified distance; can aim up and down before launching with a button, a process that takes six seconds) Level 2- Kong's Little Helper (Summons Diddy Kong with his Rocketbarrel Backpack and twin Peanut Popguns to help kill foes; pressing buttons has Diddy fire his guns; shots kill foes; lasts 10 seconds) Level 3- Donkey Konga (Breaks out his bongo drums and launches sound waves at foes; pressing buttons on rhythm produce bigger sound waves; lasts 13 seconds) Costumes and palette swaps Costume 1- Donnkey Kong Country attire *Color 1- Brown (default) *Color 2- Red (a reference to the original Donkey Kong's color scheme) *Color 3- Black *Color 4- White (Super Kong from Donkey Kong Country Returns) Costume 2- ''Punch-Out!!! ''(Wii) attire *Color 1- Red (default) *Color 2- Blue *Color 3- Purple *Color 4- Green Costume 3- Funky Kong *Color 1- White (default) *Color 2- Blue *Color 3- Black *Color 4- Red Trivia *DK is one of the first six characters announced, alongside Mario, Link, Samus, Fox, and Pikachu. *DK, along with Snake, is the only character who doesn't have a stage based on his series but has a series ''representation ''instead in another stage (in DK's case, it's Mute City). *DK and Fox are the only rival characters to be announced among the other four first announced characters. *In the intro, DK's tie glows. *DK is one of few characers without a main stage representing their series, the others being Yoshi, Sonic, Snake, Hayabusa, R.O.B., Ice Climbers, Duck Hunt, and Sephiroth. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters